Eternamente Hyuuga Neji
by Misashi Jiyuu
Summary: Em homenagem ao shinobi, amigo, namorado, sobrinho. descanse em paz. song fic


Song fic em homenagem ao shinobi mais amado de todos.

Como vocês sabem se não sabem procurem saber no episódio 614 do mangá Naruto Hyuuga Neji morre. Então aqui vai a minha homenagem ao shinobi mais fofo e que com seu jeito serio introvertido apaixonou centenas de fans pelo mundo afora. Tenten não será mais a mesma sem você. Hinata não será mais a mesma sem você e o time 10 perdeu seu Gênio. Sim um pássaro voou mais uma estrela deixou de brilhar no céu.

**Moon On The Water**

**Lua Sobre a Água**

**(Beck)**

Full moon sways

Gently in the night of one fine day

On my way

Looking for a moment with my dear

A lua cheia balança

Gentilmente na noite de um bom dia

No meu jeito

Procurando por um momento com minha querida

Ele passava muitos dos seus dias treinando. Se não estivessem todos ali não teriam nem um tempo com ele. Lee dizia sempre que chegava: Bom dia!Meu eterno rival.

Mas hoje o campo estava vazio…

Full moon waves

Slowly on the surface of the lake

You are there

Smiling in my arms for all those years

Lua cheia ondula

Lentamente na superfície do lago

Você está lá

Sorrindo em meus braços por todos esses anos

No último festival Tanabata Matsuri antes da guerra começar ele havia lhe roubado seu primeiro beijo em meio aos fogos de artifícios. Tenten ficou flutuando com a sensação dos lábios do rapaz em sua boca durante semanas. Era impossível acreditar que ele não estaria mais ali pra compartilharem todo o resto das vidas deles. Na fitinha de comemoração do festival eles escreveram juntos e penduraram " Ficarmos Juntos Pela eternidade". Tenten pensou na fita do festival: Mais uma vez você não cumpriu sua promessa Hyuuga...

What a fool

I don't know 'bout tomorrow

What it's like to be Ahhh

I was sure

Could you let myself to go

Even though I feel

The end

Que tolo

Eu não sei sobre o amanhã

Como ele deve ser

Eu fui tolo

Você poderia me deixar ir

Mesmo que eu sinta

O fim...

Hinata pensava no primo. Pensava no sorriso discreto e o tempo que perdia ajudando-a a dar o melhor de si, para ser uma ninja melhor uma líder melhor uma mulher melhor... ele conseguira todas essas façanhas com as simples palavras: Você está indo muito bem e amanhã será melhor que hoje! Por isso ela prosseguia, sempre prosseguia.

Old love affair

Floating like a bird resting her wings

You are there

Smiling in my arms for all those years

Velho caso de amor

Flutuando como um pássaro descansando as asas

Você está lá

Sorrindo em meus braços por todos esses anos

Hisashi lembro-se do irmão... Pensou em como o rapaz havia ficado parecido com o pai. Lamentou não ter podido fazer mais e ter lhe dado mais, ele o tratava como filho. O menino que a esposa nunca pode lhe dar. O menino que ao olhar nos olhos lembrava o irmão que deu a vida por ele e o filho que agora deu a vida por sua filha.

What a fool

I don't know 'bout tomorrow

What it's like to be Ahhh

I was sure

Could you let myself to go

Even though I feel

The end

Que tolo

Eu não sei sobre o amanhã

Como ele deve ser

Eu fui tolo

Você poderia me deixar ir

Mesmo que eu sinta

O fim...

Como seu sensei deveria estar orgulhoso, ele teve uma morte honrada, uma morte em batalha. Mas não estava, era tão jovem... Era como se fosse seu filho... E os pais morrem antes dos filhos. Assim é e assim sempre foi pela determinação de fogo. Ele era muito jovem, ainda tinha muito fogo da juventude pensou. Agora esse fogo foi apagado.

What a fool

I don't know 'bout tomorrow

What it's like to be

I was sure

Could you let myself to go

Even though I feel

The end

Que tolo

Eu não sei sobre o amanhã

Como ele deve ser

Eu fui tolo

Você poderia me deixar ir

Mesmo que eu sinta

O fim...

Naruto sofria com sua perda pensava no peso de seu corpo durante a batalha pensava em suas palavras e seus olhos tão cheios de amor por ele e pela prima. _Neji era um gênio_! Foi só isso que conseguiu sair de seus lábios naquele momento. Seus olhos azuis estavam cheios de água, o rapaz nunca foi bom em esconder seus sentimentos.

Full moon sways

Gently in the night of one fine day

You are there

Smiling in my arms for all those years

A lua cheia balança

Gentilmente na noite de um bom dia

No meu jeito

Procurando por um momento com minha querida

No céu um pássaro voa lentamente batendo suas azas para longe bem devagar trazendo o anoitecer.

fim


End file.
